The present invention relates to building construction, and in particular to a beaded soffit panel and related method for buildings and the like.
Soffit panels are generally well known in the art, and serve to cover or enclose the underside of the eaves of homes and other buildings of the type having roof eaves which extend beyond and hang over the outside walls of the building. The purpose of the soffit panels is to hide the eaves from view, and prevent the use of the underside of the eaves as a nesting place for insects, birds and the like. In modern day building construction, the soffit is normally vented to allow outside air to flow into the attic of the building to equalize the attic temperature and pressure with that of the outside environment. This equalization helps to prevent degradation of the roof, reduce moisture accumulation, and improve the heating and cooling efficiency for the building interior. Beaded soffit panels are also used extensively to create a decorative external appearance underneath the eaves.
While some soffit panels are perforated or louvered to facilitate venting, they possess certain drawbacks. One such disadvantage is that insects, such as bees, bugs and the like, can get through the vents and use the soffit as a nesting place. Debris can also become lodged in the vents to impede the free flow of air into the eaves. Furthermore, such prior soffit panels normally have exposed or visible vent openings, thereby detracting from the overall appearance of the structure. The venting of beaded soffit panels in a manner which preserves their decorative appearance is particularly problematic. Consequently, a beaded soffit panels which overcomes these problems would be advantageous.